comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Carol Danvers
Carol Danvers (also known as Ms. Marvel and Binary) was a Human-Kree hybrid Mutate who served in the United States Air Force and later as a member of the Avengers. Biography Early life Carol Danvers was born in 1987 and grew up as the oldest child of three in a traditional Boston home, with a contractor father, Joseph Sr. who believed in the merits of hard work. When he built their Cape Cod summer home, Carol insisted on working as hard as her two younger brothers, trying to make equal in her father's eyes. A voracious reader, she dreamed of becoming an astronaut and traveling to distant planets; as a teen she even hitchhiked to Cape Canaveral to view a launch there. Her father however, could not accept women as men's equals, and when financial troubles meant he could only send one child to college, he chose middle child Steve despite Carol's superior grades. Carol graduated from high school first in her class and took a sales job. She turned 18 just a few months later, and the following day she turned her back on her father and joined the Air Force, intending to be a pilot and to get a college degree via the military. Her brother Steve's death in military action would eventually draw Carol back to her family, but she still never felt truly accepted by her father. Military and NASA career She quickly rose to the top of her Air Force class and was recruited into military intelligence and trained as a spy. She accomplished many different missions and worked with other figures such as Logan and Ben Grimm, while oppressing others such as Victor Creed, and Natalia Shostakova. NASA eventually requested her for an open position as head of security which she accepted, resigning from the Air Force bumping her to full Colonel at retirement. Becoming the youngest security captain in NASA's history, she became embroiled in the schemes of the interstellar alien Kree Empire. It was during this time that she met and eventually befriended the Kree soldier Mar-Vell whose enemies would soon be responsible for her future transformation. The next few months were disastrous as she was kidnapped by the alien robotic intelligence Cyberex and then hospitalized by a controlled Iron Man who attacked the Cape. The alien Yon-Rogg then kidnapped her while she was still concussed and eventually battled Mar-Vell. During this battle, Carol was knocked into a damaged Kree Psyche-Magnitron, a powerful device which could turn imagination into reality. Carol's genetic structure was altered effectively making her a half-Kree superhuman. She was unaware of this change for months. Her successful career at NASA was severely damaged because of these recent events. Due to her continued inability to control superhuman incursions, she was removed and reassigned to a minor NASA facility near Chicago. Even this did not last as Carol was demoted to a mere security guard and returned to Cape Canaveral after the superhuman Nitro had raided the base. Due to her plummeting career, she resigned from NASA. Now living off an accumulated salary, Carol wrote an angry tell-all expose on NASA, burning many bridges. The best selling book briefly made Carol a celebrity and began working as an editor for many national magazines like Rolling Stone. However, she developed a dual personality due to the Psyche-Magnitron's alterations. She would black out and become a Kree warrior, instantaneously donning a costume in which the Psyche-Magnitron had created for her to ease her body's changes. She continued to experience these blackouts, but they did not stop her from pursuing her career as a writer and editor. She took the name Ms. Marvel after Mar-Vell. Her fragmented mind eventually recovered with the help and treatments of the extradimensional Hecate and and the Kree Ronan the Accuser. Joining the Avengers After working several cases with the Avengers, Ms. Marvel was invited to join the team during the Scarlet Witch's leave of absence. She quickly established herself as a valuable member, but left the team following a bizarre unwanted pregnancy caused by "Marcus", who claimed to be the son of Immortus. Marcus manipulated Carol into believing that she loved him and took her to his home in Limbo. However, Marcus' plot backfired when he discovered that he aged at an accelerated rate in Limbo. Carol learned how to use Immortus' time-traveling technology and returned to her time. Upon her return she angrily confronted the Avengers expressing her resentment towards them for falling for Marcus' lies and manipulation of her, allowing him to effectively kidnap her for future defilement at his hands. Seeking peace of mind after the ordeal with Marcus, Carol relocated to San Francisco and chose not to resume ties with the Avengers. In a battle with the Brotherhood of Mutants, one of it's members, the power-absorbing mutant Rogue, Danvers lost virtually all of her Ms. Marvel abilities, leaving her with only her augmented genetic structure.Avengers Annual 10 Rogue attempted to murder her afterwards, but Carol survived floating unconscious on top of the water under the Golden Gate Bridge. Spider-Woman rescued her and alerted the Avengers and X-Men to Carol's plight. Rogue had drained her memories, most of which were restored by mutant mentor Charles Xavier. However, Professor X could not return the emotional bonds linked to those memories. During this period, Carol was a frequent ally of the X-Men -- Xavier's team of masked, mutant heroes.Uncanny X-Men 150-164 Later, Carol was abducted by the alien Brood and subjected to an evolutionary ray that triggered the latent potential of her augmented genes.Uncanny X-Men 163 Thus, she became the cosmically powered mutate called Binary. No longer possessed of strong emotional ties to people and places on Earth, Carol decided to leave the planet and pursue new challenges as a member of the spacefaring band of adventurers known as the Starjammers. Returning to Earth some years later, Carol exhausted her cosmic energies to save the sun. Her powers severely depleted, she spent months recuperating at Avengers Mansion. Now known as Warbird, she eventually rejoined the team. Carol overcame emotional emptiness, alcoholism, substantially reduced power levels and a formal court martial before her teammates to prove herself as an asset among Avengers. She proved herself on many missions and was instrumental in defeating the time-spanning Kang during the Kang Wars as a result of his son, Marcus Kang's attraction to her. Carol stayed to help on a few more missions but eventually left to work for the U.S. Department of Homeland Security where she was offered a high rank in one of the agencies. Personality and traits Powers and abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Carol was superhumanly strong and typically able to lift about 70 tons. However, she was able to absorb various types of energy, and could use this energy to temporarily increase her physical strength to levels similar to that of her time as Binary. Hence, she was ultimately capable of lifting in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: She was capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve. Superhuman Stamina: Carol's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She could physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue began to impair her. However, she was capable of channeling absorbed energy to further increase her stamina to higher levels. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Ms. Marvel was capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. While channeling the energy she absorbed, her body's resilience was extended to an even greater degree, even allowing her to survive in the vacuum of space for extended periods of time. Superhuman Agility: Carol's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes were heightened in a similar manner and superior to those of the finest human athlete. Flight: Carol was capable of propelling herself through the air at tremendous speeds. She was capable of reaching at least Mach 3 in an Earth-like environment. Minor Molecular Control: She could use absorbed energy to transform her regular clothing into her costume and vice-versa. Photonic Blasts: Carol could fire powerful concussion blasts of photon and stellular light energy from her hands and fingertips. Energy Absorption: Her body was capable of absorbing various types of energy for the purpose of temporarily enhancing her own physical attributes, even if the energy was of a magical or mystical nature. Abilities Multilingual: Carol was fluent in English, Russian, and another unrevealed Earth language, as well as Kree, and Shi'ar languages. She spoke passable Rajaki and had a limited vocabulary in many other languages. Expert Pilot: Carol was an accomplished pilot, having extensive experience with USAF planes as well as with Kree, Shi'ar and other alien starships. Expert Combatant: She was extensively trained in armed and unarmed combat, including numerous martial arts. This included Modern Army Combatives training in Boxing, Brazillian Jujitsu, Muay Thai, Judo and Escrima. Talented Journalist: Carol was talented journalist excelling as a freelance writer and magazine editor. Appearances }} References Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Avengers members Category:Humans Category:United States Air Force Colonels Category:Pilots Category:Mutates Category:Journalists Category:Daily Planet employees Category:Starjammers